


Sunshine

by homerprairies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Memori - Freeform, One Shot, emori is crying and murphy tries to comfort her, murphy talks to someone who really is not there, my failed attempt at a sense8 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerprairies/pseuds/homerprairies
Summary: When he got home, he immediately took off his shoes and jacket. That’s when he heard soft sobs coming from above him that appeared to sound like a woman





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This may be confusing if you have never watched sense8, but basically murphy is talking to emori when really she is in his mind. This is basically a failed sense8 au.   
> Enjoy!

While walking home from the store, Murphy suddenly felt devastated. Like, he was going to break down and cry on the sidewalk. When he got home, he immediately took off his shoes and jacket. That’s when he heard soft sobs coming from above him that appeared to sound like a woman. _Fuck_ , Murphy cursed. His head told him to quietly walk out the house, he’d go back to the store and ask to use the phone to contact the police. His heart told him to do the exact opposite of that. He knew the pain of what she was going through. He didn’t know her, he didn’t know her name or whatever she looked like, but it was like he could feel her pain. Murphy took small and gentle steps up the stairs to see his bedroom door open with a girl sitting on the edge and crying her eyes out. It was like the sun perfectly shined her tears. She had olive skin and short brown hair that was down her back. _Is it possible for someone to look beautiful while crying?_ He asked himself while looking over her face. He must have been staring too long because all of a sudden, she turned and looked at him. He doesn’t even remember walking over to sit with her, he just did it. “You know, I cry in this room all the time.” Murphy half-jokes to get a laugh out of her, he was kind of getting what he hoped for when she gave him a tiny warm smile. “I cry in my room all the time, even if I don’t know why.” She speaks in a soft tone with her voice slightly cracking.

“What..happened?” Murphy immediately regrets asking that. _Shit, she doesn’t even know you. You can’t push her for a answer, dumbass_. “I fucked up.” She admits, a tear sliding down her cheek. He didn’t want to push any further for how or why she fucked up. Murphy feels sad for her, no — _with her._ He didn’t feel the “I wish this didn’t happen to you” type of feeling he felt for other people he saw in pain. He felt her pain, like he was exactly like her — like he was her. That’s when a single tear rolled down his face.

“When my friend got engaged, I discovered at that time I was in love with her.” Murphy has never told anyone this story, it’s too upsetting for him. “I wanted to tell her so badly how I felt for her, but I figured that if I just didn’t say anything, nothing would happen. That became one of this biggest mistakes of my life.”

“A few days before the wedding, I got really drunk. I went to her house and randomly started an argument with her, never talked to her again.” Murphy’s voice is brittle. “Fuck.” she whispers. “I’m...so sorry.” Murphy looks down at the floor. “I was jealous and missed one of the most important moments in my friend’s life. We all do shitty things, but how I got over it was admitting that I did it.” He turns and looks at her, giving a soft smile. “Plus, she was a bitch.” Murphy laughs and she giggles. “I’m Emori.” She puts her hand out for him to shake. “Murphy.” He replies, shaking her hand.


End file.
